thegloriapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Encyclopedia Portal
The Encyclopedias of the Universes is a set of encyclopedias, each written by Hannah Nikka Bryan, compiled for the use of her several novels and series spin-offs of the Gloria series. However, even if the plot reflects nothing close to the plots of the Gloria novels, each of them are set in the same batch of universes. First Wrath of the Universes Previnian Encyclopedia The Previne was the first universe ever to exist, named after the Old Spake word "previnse" meaning "first." The Previnian Era was the main setting of the renown Gloria series. Therefore this encyclopedia was deemed the Gloriapedia for its several works of information and articles related to the worlds, weapons, and people of the Previne. The notable event of the Previne is the renown Centuries-Long War between the Tenshi Organization and Aunick Alignment. Records of the many battles of the war were written by a race of people known as dream seers, most importantly Elder Telgin Toff'va and his very-great-granddaughter Nina Trice. This encyclopedia spans from the origins of Old Spake, the writing of The Revelations of the Previne, the birth of John Arta, and ends at the Fading of Aristica. The story itself, however, centers around the lives of Gloria Morigan and Jack Devon, two Tenshi who were destined far before their birth to rid the Previne of the Aunick Alignment and Coterie. The pair are known as the Most Important Boy and Girl of Either of the Universes, firstly announced by Elder Toff'va and reitterated by his indirect descendant Nina Trice, the girl who told the Fuvine of Gloria and Jack in the first place through her first and final dream series entitled The Angels Who Landed Among Us. Fuvinian Encyclopedia The Fuvine was the second universe, named after the Old Spake word "fuve" meaning "second." The Fuvinian Era was the main setting of the Calista series, deeming the encyclopedia with the name the Calistapedia after its several stories of how each Earthly action led straight to the seventh World War, ultimately ended by Calista Greenfield and West Laurent when they vanquished the leader of the Nation's world empire. The Calistapedia chronicalizes not simply Earthling history, but the history of the Tenshi on Earth. Therefore it does not include certain aspects of overall human history such as the origin of humans on Earth. Yet it does speak of certain world leaders like Adolf Hitler, since WWII did take a toll on Fuvinian troops of Tenshi. The notable event of the Fuvine is the seventh world war, the War of the Nations. Records of this war were found in government documents and the mysterious tale left behind from the deceased Charlotte Greenfield, the sister of the non-Tenshi girl, Calista Greenfield, who aided the evolutionized Tenshi during the war. The main story of the Calistapedia focuses on Calista Greenfield and other young drafted soldiers being induced by a drug which manipulates cells in the body and causes symptoms very similar to that of a Tenshi (with the fact that they always have some impending feeling on what will happen and what is currently happening). It also follows West Laurent, an evolutionized Tenshi---the stardust particles from the Fuvinian Era act differently on humans than that of the Previnian Era, giving West and others in the way of the stardust more specific powers, yet these powers are also harder to manipulate after their manifestation. Eventually when Calista and West meet, West has run away from his family to save them from the persecution refugees like him have to face, and Calista has been induced with the drug that forces her to believe that these refugees are evil creatures. West was running from the persecuters, but he feels something odd about Calista---even though she has been drugged to believe he should be the persecuted. Novinian Encyclopedia The Novine was the third universe, named after the Old Spake word "nova" meaning "third." Novinian Era was the main setting of the Emely trilogy, immediately making the encylopedia known as the Emelypedia as it contains the information which surrounds the story told in A World of Chances, A Land of Bribery, and A Cosmos of Frost about evolutionized Tenshi being persecuted by a jealous politician. The notable event of the Novine is the Persecution of the Factions. This persecution ended up causing an unnamed war between politicians, ordinary people, and incognito Tenshi known as shiners. The encyclopedia opens with the coming of the Novine found by Tando and Mia Dircova then moves on through the many wars that led to the incognito state of the Tenshi and the evolution into people who became much more than simply stardust-sensitive. The main characters of the Emelypedia are Emely Gautier and Veronika Nantes, along with the rest of Emely Gautier's faction of angels who escaped persecution and ended up ending the war without meaning to make it their plan. Demavinian Encyclopedia The Demavine was the main setting of the Ariadne trilogy, immediately making the encyclopedia known as the Ariadnepedia as it contains the information that leads to the first book of the trilogy, The Defender, in which the Tenshi are growing in size because of a sudden burst of stardust particles that hit three of the six galaxies. The notable event of the Demavine is the War of the North. This was recorded through Ariadne Matteo's own records on her travels to camps belonging to the growing Tenshi and dream seer populations. She made her long journey with a Tenshi boy named Nicholas. Ariadne Matteo happens to be the clone of a half-born dream seer. And luckily, she has gained those traits and has great potential to be a talented Tenshi leader... however, she is a slave to a dying woman whose husband serves in the current civil war against the Northern hemisphere of their homeworld. And worse, that dying woman was the mother of Ariadne's original self, Aminta Cameo. But now Ariadne has hope and she believes there is something more for her than simply being a handmaiden to a soldier's wife. And soon, a Tenshi called Nicholas is sent to recruit Ariadne before her belief in a better world goes to waste. And the adventure begins. Hiervinian Encyclopedia The Hiervine was the main setting of the Evie series, immediately renaming the encyclopedia as the Evipedia as it contains the information which leads to the first book of the saga named Corbeau, in which normal human beings are suddenly being transported randomly by Hiervinian stardust, somehow making them as stardust-sensitive as a half-born Tenshi. The notable event of the Hiervine is the Aunick Revelation. This is the event in which the Aunick Alignment has grown in numbers since their almost-annihilation several universes before. They are making another attack on the Tenshi now that they have a chance of eliminating the Tenshi completely from the Hiervine, making it nearly impossible for the Tenshi to move on to the next universe. Two of these humans are Evie Solange and Cooper Finley, two people drawn together by their late parents (who conveniently knew each other) and are transported to the same desert at the same time on the desolate world of Khauhn. Once acquainted, they are "rescued" by Hunter Tecumsah, a woman who endured their same fate ten years before at the age of eleven, who was sent by the Capitol Tenshi Alliance to save them and make them warriors. However, once they reach the Capitol Alliance, the Alignment (who was believed to be completely eradicated several universes prior) attacks and burns it to the ground. Hunter's sudden act of transportation brings them to a desolate world of caravans and slaves. The encyclopedia follows their journey in friendship and morality as Hunter finds importance in life and Evie and Cooper become warriors. Second Wrath of the Universes Totavinian Encyclopedia The Totavine was the main setting of the Henry series, renaming the encyclopedia as the Henrypedia since it contains information which leads to The Negatives, The Breathers, and The Feasters in which the Tenshi are growing in hiding and any Tenshi who are not incognito are jailed for having negative emotions attached to their soul. The notable events of the Totavine are the Negative Eradication, and most importantly, the Release of the Negatives. The genocide brought up the idea of all negative emotion being taken from those who were affected by the genocide, therefore completely exterminating all thoughts of war or vengeance -- this is the Negative Eradication. However, Sandra Patrick caused the Release of the Negatives when something went wrong in the negatives' prison cells. The very awful beginning of the new Totavinian Era has occurred again mid-life---in the Totavine, one of the very first effective acts ever made was genocide, followed by destruction caused by natural disasters from the forming of galaxies, planets, and land masses. Such awful destruction causes a mad scientist to consider the idea of a lack of negative emotion, where no pain is felt so that people could forget the destruction which occurred to their family and friends in the beginning and mid-life crisis of the Totavine, and so that the end of the Totavine isn't as dramatic and comes to people who will find peace. In time, all babies have all negative emotions taken out by mentalist doctors very shortly after birth. The story follows that of four men---Henry, Jack, Anthony, and Samuel---each tied together by the fact that not everyone is able to lose their negative emotions. Eventually, we learn that these people who cannot lose their negative emotions are related to Tenshi somehow, as a Tenshi is born with irreversible love and hatred. They are meant to feal an immense amount of feelings, granting them the refusal to forget negativity, for without that there will be no authentic positivity. Aujouvinian Encyclopedia The Aujouvine was the main setting of the Alexandria series, giving it the name the Alexandripedia since it contains information which leads to Gateway to Atlantis, the first book of the Alexandria saga which enters the reader into a new world extremely similar to Earth. However this world's air is becoming contaminated, and the presence of the Tenshi is dying down to its lowest low. The notable event of the Aujouvine is the Atlantis Exodus. A long-time relative of the Devons tries to bring back a new series of Tenshi through a serum which allows humans to create their own oxygen. This idea was suggested when the air above the Earth's surface becomes drastically contiminated. This story follows Alexandria Porter, a girl who was given the ability to create her own oxygen when scientists had the idea to create civilizations under water. However, Alexandria was also given slight Tenshi abilities, as the scientist who created the original serum knew of the Tenshi's presence in the universe once before and he is attempting to bring them back -- he is one of the last relatives of the Devons. Therefore he tests his serum on several other teenagers as well to see how effective the drug is. Manivinian Encyclopedia The Manivinian was the main setting of the Harper saga, giving it the name of the Harperpedia since it contains informaiton which leads to Her Frozen Few, the first book of the Harper series which puts the reader in a quiet world of the Manivine in which Harper Leighton has visions of the Tenshi of the past. And the world is quiet because there are barely any Tenshi left. The notable event of the Manivine is the Tenshi Burst, a revolution of remaining Tenshi. Grace Leighton and her non-Tenshi sister Harper are the two main figures of this revolution. No one believes Harper when she says that such a species ever survived, and her quiet small town wants to believe anything but the loud truth. So when Harper comes in contact with someone who believes her and claims to be a Tenshi themselves, Harper runs away. Yet when her sister Grace finds out about what Harper believes when she reads Harper's journals after her disappearance, Grace goes on a magnificent journey to find Harper and bring her back to safety. Because the universe isn't safe any longer. The Tenshi are gone... all except for Grace Leighton, the last Tenshi of the Manivine, and possibly, the Universes. Hoyvinian Encyclopedia The Hoyvine was the main setting of the Emma series, giving it the name of the Emmapedia since it contains information leading up to Our Separating Nebulae, a story centered around Emma, a Tenshi of the Hoyvine. The Tenshi are beginning to grow in population again, however, some of them are becoming so powerful that they are hurting the ones around them physically from radiation of rare Hoyvinian stardust particles. And Emma is one of these people. The notable event of the Hoyvine is the Voyage of the S.S. Odysseus.' '''The nebulaec ship is run by a returning member of the Aunick Alignment. Determined to keep her fiance alive, Emma tells him she must move away and moves across the galaxy. Yet merely a year after her leaving, she comes to learn that her fiance has been drafted into the universal war and will be leaving on the S.S. Odysseus in a month's time. Her choices: go back to her fiance and sail the trip with him, risking her own life in the process, or simply sit and wait to get a letter from his family that contains the bad news of his death. That is, until she finds out that the S.S. Odysseus may be run by the nemesis of her kind... may the Aunick Alignment have returned ''again? Ayerivinian Encyclopedia The Ayerivine was the tenth universe, named after the Old Spake word "avery" meaning "tenth." The Ayerivinian Era was the main setting of the Jenevieve series, giving it the name of the Jenevipedia since it contains information leading up to Six of Nowhere, a story centered around six Tenshi agents who are sabotaged on their way to a secret land base on Retourca. The notable event of the Ayervine is the Retourca Revolution. This is the event in which the most prominent members of the Aunick Alignment trap and attack the most prominent, and some of the final, members of the Tenshi. If the Tenshi don't complete their mission, the entire Organization will be vanquished. When their public craft crashes, Jenevieve and her Tenshi friends are nowhere near Retourca. Now the six of them must find a way out, hopeless and separated into three groups, before the Alignment members find them before they find each other. And if that happens, they are all done for. Because there is a puzzle that each of the six of them have the pieces to; if one is lost, then all the rest are useless. They must find each other.